Hearts on Fire
by Toxiclove818
Summary: Battle of the bands is a big thing for the school where the Tamers are in. A simple song and the clashing of eyes can tell you something. May contain OOC and Fluff.


**By: Toxiclove818**

Hearts on Fire

"I can't wait for the battle of the bands! Are you coming?"  
"Definitely! Hopefully Hazardous Spot wins!"

Sigh. It's been going around school all week. 'Are you going' or 'Hazardous Spot will definitely win!' but the most obnoxious one: ' OH MY GAWD! TAKATO IS SO HOT!'

You might be wondering what I mean about the battle of the bands and what is Hazardous Spot is. Basically Hazardous Spot is a band who is a participant in the battle of the bands. And yes, Gogglehead is in the band. He his the lead sing and guitarist of the band. Whoever wind battle of the bands gets a record deal.

Everyone in this school is cheering for the Hazardous Spot since it is the only band that comes from this school or at least that's what I know.

"Hey Rika, are you going to the battle of the bands?" They never shut up.

I turned around and was about to state the fact that they should all shut up about the battle of the bands for a moment and I was also about to tell them to go away. That is of course, I saw who it was.

"Oh... H-hey Takato." I stuttered, feeling my face going red. I am an idiot.

"So... Are you going?" I hate it when he smiles like that. That cute little Gogglehead... Wait, What? I am going out of my mind here. How could he make me do these things. This 'little' crush has now officially gotten worse. Damn that Gogglehead.

"Umm... Rika, you still haven't answered my question." His voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at him with his opened jacket and black shirt inside. He really looks like a rock star, even now that he finally tamed his hair (well, slightly tamed). But what really lures me into liking him and I mean like him, like him, is his eyes. His soft yet fierce crimson eyes. I could only shook away the thoughts in my head, trying to not make myself a fool by abruptly embracing him.

"R-right, sorry, I spaced out. And about your question, of course I'm going. Watching you make a fool of yourself on stage will be priceless." I tried not to frown on what I said. I'm just an idiot. Sure Rika, make him insecure about going to up the stage. Crush his dreams! Surely he'll like you back if you did that! Baka.

"I bet it will be. To make it more entertaining for you, I'll make myself a bigger fool!" Damn you Gogglehead! Why are you always nice?! It really doesn't help, stating the fact that, I have a huge crush you now.

" Okay, we better get to class, we don't want to get detention on the day of your concert."

"Oh come on, we have time. Look there are more people still out here and besides, you're still getting books out of your locker. So, pwease stay hewe with me fow a wittle while." Why is he giving me those puppy dog eyes?!

"Damn you cute Gogglehead!"

"What did you just say?" Crap! Did I just say that out loud? Baka, baka. Okay Rika, just play dumb.

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything."

"You just said that I was cute."

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did. You said or maybe hissed that, and I quote, 'Damn you cute Gogglehead!'."

"Let's just go already Gogglehead!" With that, I slammed my locker close , locked it and walked ahead of him. I didn't bother look back and check if he was following me or not, I just kept on walking with my cheeks all red.

_**Hours** **later**_

School was finally over and we are now at the bar where the battle of the band is held. All of us are simply waiting for Takato and his band to perform.

The place was full of people. It was crowded and if you were late arriving here it would be a hassle to watch since you would have to be far away from the stage. We were lucky enough to be early and got to the front. There were not seats in the bar, probably they moved them away so that there would be more space for people to watch.

I never like crowded space, especially if people are the one crowding the space. You avoid touching people and I don't like to be touched. But I was here for Takato and so, I need to tolerate the the lack of space.

It wasn't easy though. And my patience is disappearing. Band after band, performed. Some were good but most of them were horrible. Hazardous Spot might have a chance to win.

And after hours of waiting, the next band was finally Takato's. But before they could play, the annoying host has to bleed our ears with his exasperatingly, peppy scream.

"Alright guys! Are you ready for the next performance? This band will be the last performance but they certainly won't be the least. Give it up for Hazardous Spot."

And as I suspected, it was vexing. But the annoyance soon faded as I saw Takato come up the stage with his guitar. Girls were screaming as Takato waved at them. His cute little grin, bringing light to the place.

All I could do was look at him. My thoughts were soon gone as someone nudged me by the arm. I turned to my right and saw Jeri, the only one who knew of my secrets, Jeri, smirking at me. I could only return her smirk with a glare.

As the finish their second song they got ready for their third and final song. The rules state that each band should play only three songs. I remember when I watched them practice they were having trouble picking a song. I guess they sorted it out.

I wondered how they pulled it off? Never the less, their two other songs were great. I truly thought that they could do it but I hid my optimism.

"Okay guys, our next song is very special to me. It's dedicated to a very special girl. Our next song is called 'Hearts on Fire', please enjoy.

I grew a little disappointed. 'For a special girl', the words repeated in my mind. It couldn't be possibly me.

I couldn't understand why am I so jealous. It's just a stupid cruch, I'm not in love with him!

...But what if I am? I remembered everything he has done to me. He was one of my first friend, although at that time, I didn't realize it back then. He told Guilmon to save me from Gargomon. He saved me from that ice freak. He waited for me in the digital world. He risked his life to save me from the parasimon invasion.

I'm in love with him! I'm in love and it hurts. It hurts because he likes someone else.

Suddenly I heard him strumming his guitar. Takato closed his eye and started singing.

**_I'm falling in,_**

**_I'm falling down._**

**_I wanna begin_**

**_But I don't know how._**

At this point, he opened his crimson eyes and was looking at me. He was looking at me! I wasn't sure if he was but I could only stare back at him. Amethyst splashing with crimson.

**_To let you know,_**

**_How I'm feeling_**

**_I'm high on hope_**

**_I'm reeling._**

He never once, broke eye contact. His eyes, show the signs of comfort, trust...

_**And I won't let you go,**_

_**Now you know,**_

_**I've been crazy for you all this time.**_

_**I've kept it close**_

_**Always hoping**_

_**With a heart on fire,**_

_**A heart on fire, **_

_**With a heart on fire**_

_**A heart on Fire.**_

sincereness, Truth and... and love! I could feel love in his eyes. Is this how it truly feels? To love and be loved?

_**Hand in hand**_

_**Sparkling eyes.**_

_**The days are bright,**_

_**And so are the nights.**_

_**'Cause when I'm with you**_

_**I'm grinning.**_

_**Once I was through**_

_**And now I'm winning **_

The boy who stole my heart, who broke the walls around me and melted my ice, is staring into my eyes with immense passion, with the feeling that I never thought I would feel again, love. My thoughts are only in him, remembering everything we did together.

The battle was over before we knew it. Hazardous Spot won but surprisingly enough, Takato refused the contract. I didn't really think about it too hard though. All my thoughts was the moment our eyes met through out the song. It left me in daze that I almost forgot that we were in a bar.

We're the only ones left in the bar. After the BOTB, Takato had to sort out his winnings. The one who is charge with the competition didn't allow the band to go out empty handed and so, Hazardous Spot were free to choose what they want.

Only minutes after did they emerge form the back stage. By the time then, the bar was swept out. I could only look at him. Trying to catch a glimpse of his reaction if he saw me. And he did see me. Again, the colors splash. I couldn't take the suspense any longer. I need to tell him. Tell him that he makes me melt every time I see him. That he makes me lose my mind when he is far. Tell him that I love him.

Once he was near to me, I drag him back stage once again. It wasn't dark, there was a light just enough so we could see each other. Everything around us though was pitch black.

I could see his worried face. I couldn't see if he was blushing or not and I hope he couldn't see that I was blushing as well. It only just occurred to me, that we were mere inches from each other. I wanted to step back but my body wouldn't let me. I could feel his warm breath. Out of the spur of the moment, I just blurted out the first thing in my mind.

"I love you." It was a simple whisper. I couldn't tell if he heard it or not.

Then I saw him come even closer and without even thinking, I was coming closer as well. And then he said it. The words that I, recently longed to hear.

"I love you too."

All of the sudden there was no more gap between us. Colorful lighting dance around my head. Embracing each other as though it was the end of the world. It was passionate and it felt like infinite. We broke the kiss and once again, locked our eyes with each other, both of us smiling.

I could hear clapping from around us... Clapping?!

The lights turned on and we saw everyone around us cheering with huge grins in their faces. We separated quickly and turned red out of embarrassment and for me, irritation. Jeri took me off guard with a tight hug and out of the corner of my eye Henry patted Takato in the back.

My irritation quickly faded at my friends reaction. They do mean well. Jeri let go of the hug and I could finally breathe well. Looking around now, the sight made me stifle a laugh. The dimwits were somewhat devistated and complaining something about Takato leaving them, Ryo was simply eyeing Takato, I can't really comprehend what he's thinking. The only ones who I'm certain approve of this, are Henry and Jeri. Suddenly, I heard music and I could only guess who it was.

As the others heard music as well, they moved out to figure out who it was, even if it is quite obvious. The dimwits recovered quickly from their despair, Jeri and Henry told us that they would check it out, Ryo was hesitant at first but followed them anyways. My confusion grew at his reaction. What could he be possibly be thinking?

But my thoughts turned to a certain Gogglehead as he put out a hand for me to hold. I grasp at his hand tightly. Before he could lead me out of the back stage, he quickly kissed me in the lips. And at that moment I could his heart and I knew that our _Hearts_ were _on Fire _from the passion.

**TL: Hello there! Long time eh? Well now you know I'm still alive. Sorry if I haven't updated my Twist and Turns yet, School recently opened and so, I concentrated on school for awhile not only that but, I joined a few clubs. Hopefully this will make up for the less update. I promise though I will update as soon as I can. Not today though.**

**In another note though. ANOTHER ONE-SHOT RUKATO! Yes, it is another one. I got the idea from a movie called LOL most of you might not like it, I don't really know but what I do know is that I like the movie and that I LOVE RUKATO! Also, I don't own anything, I only own Hazardous Spot, or maybe I don't. Maybe there's a band called Hazardous Spot. What am I talking about. I need sleep. I'll have to leave you here. Remember to leave a review saying what you think about the story and what I need to improve. I you like this, you can favorite it and bla bla bla, I'm really tired. Ja ne!**

**_"Being deeply in love with someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage"_**

**_Lao Tzu_**


End file.
